


Apollo

by Ilthit



Category: Night Circus
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Tsukiko reflects upon her losses.





	Apollo

Lot's wife turned back to see her city burning and turned into a pillar of salt.

To many pretty youngsters, Apollo offered a choice: succumb to rape, or give up your human life, leaving behind only flowers and trees and springs that bear your name.

When I met him, I was a child. I had no concept of desiring power, though I did desire money, and westerners in Japan were always wealthy, back then.

Did we have any choices at all, Hinata, my love? Western magic has left you dust, and left me hollow, a scribbled over husk.

No witnesses.


End file.
